


(We are) Something more

by CallmeVee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Song fic, flufffffff, song interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Fic based on Algo más by La 5ta estación. I wanted to try and bring Chessica to life and this was one of the multiples ideas I have. Give it a try if you're in for new stuff.





	(We are) Something more

**Author's Note:**

> I totally recommend checking the song for more feelings. I wrote the translated version, so you don't have to worry about not understanding Spanish :) 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up with prompts on Tumblr if you want. Hope you enjoy this.

With one last look at the crowd, she inhaled deeply trying to calm her breath. It was such a sorrow that her redhead couldn't make it. The song she was about to perform held such deep meanings to her -and to Chloe, that she really wished she was there. She craved to see her reaction.

 

As the first strings started to play, her mind went to the memories they both shared. A whole life together and she cherished each one of them with all her being.

 

 

_Sometimes I think that I'm lying to you_

_When I tell you that I love you_

_Because this is no longer love_

 

Jessica knew that she didn't just love her, that four letter word wasn't enough to hold all the devotion she had to her girlfriend. She remembered the first day they met every single day. She loved how understanding and caring the redhead was when she found out about her hearing problem. She even helped her with the bullies that made fun of her.

Hell, just a bright smile from the redhead and her day would improve significantly. Her chest could expand ten inches and she'd feel warm gain.

 

_Sometimes I think that I’ve died_

_When I wake up and you’re not here_

_Because I know that this is no longer love_

 

She loved how passionate Chloe was about photography. She enjoyed how the redhead would ramble about the pictures she got to take and how she wished Jessica was there to contemplate certain scenarios with her.

But even if she was more than happy to know that Chloe was living her dream, she couldn't avoid the sting in her heart she felt every time she went to an empty bed. The smell of her lover almost vanishing after a week of absence.

_It's something else, something that fills me inside_

_Something that neither kills nor poisons_

_Is something else, something more than love_

 

 

But just closing her eyes was enough to imagine Chloe by her side. It was just the photograph she got framed on her bedside table that reminded her of the feeling that warmed her inside. It was the reminding of Chloe's soft caresses and it was her loving baby blues that adored her in every single way what lulled her to sleep _._

_It's something else than the distance_

_Than the pain and nostalgia_

_We know that this won’t drift us apart_

_Is kiss you every night_

_Is fall in love with your hands_

_And that what we have grown more and more_

_Because we are something else..._

 

It was the promises that Chloe held as an unspoken pact. It was the long calls at night and the uncountable texts they sent each other. It was the innocence and the hidden messages in them that just enlightened up their reunion. They were too good to fall apart even after months of missing each other.

 

And it was the way Chloe would respond to her kisses. It was the passion and adoration that Chloe held for the blonde that gave her the strength to keep waiting for the redhead's return every now and then. It was the way the redhead would love her every single time. The way her touch -so careful as if she was made of crystal, was enough to send her to a never-ending spiral.

And boy, she never wanted to come back from that paradise.

 

_Sometimes I think I've lived_

_Over a thousand years with you_

_Because I know that this is no longer love_

 

It was over a decade since they both met and grew inseparable. It was the long nights at Jessica's lake house they spent stargazing and it was the way they'd fall asleep every time on the cold floor. It was the eagerness Chloe felt when she got to learn sign language just to communicate with her when she needed a time from her hearing aid. It was the way she encouraged her to pursue her dream and helped her with her music.

 

_Sometimes I think that is a lie_

_The way you came into my life_

_Because I know that this is no longer love_

 

Countable nights she found herself wondering how she got to find this beautiful person in her life. This happy ball of energy came to her life 15 years ago to stay and her life was so much happier.

 

 

As she started to sing the chorus again, her eyes meet Chloe's. Her heart jumping as their gazes meet and she had to suppress the needing of just leaving the stage and run to her girlfriend's arms. She did come and she did get to hear the song.

Her whole body trembling in anticipation of what their reunion would be.

Keeping the eye contact, she sang the words with such passion in an attempt to make Chloe feel every single one of them.

 

_And I know that it’s not love_

_Because in your eyes I can lose myself_

_With you, I forget what fear is_

_Don’t you know that you are for me_

_The night, the day in my life_

_The blood in my veins_

_I give it all for you_

_With you, the world has no end_

_And the time is not ending anymore_

 

It was Chloe who she felt the need to run away with when the world seemed to become too much to handle. It was Chloe who made her feel invincible and it was Chloe's warmth what would keep her safe from the storms. Even if it was Chloe who could take her life, she knew that she wouldn't give it to anyone but the redhead. She would go through hell and back just for her redhead and she knew Chloe would do the same for her. After all, they were born to be together.

 

 

As the final notes filled the room, she allowed herself to feel the satisfaction inside her. Chloe gave her that megawatt smile she oh so loved and after she thanked the people there leaving the stage for the next act, she ran to her girlfriend and allowed herself to melt in the embrace. Their bodies fitting perfectly as if they were a puzzle and their hearts beating rhythmically at the melody that just they both were able to follow.

 

“You are here” Jessica spoke after some minutes of silence. Her arms still wrapped around Chloe’s waist.

“Of course I am. You really thought I’d miss one of your most important nights?” Chloe put a blonde lock behind her ear. “I just wanted to surprise you” she then kissed her forehead. Oh boy, how she missed the redhead’s tenderness.

“Omg. I love you so much” Jessica all but hid her face in Chloe’s chest, making her laugh fondly.

“So that was the song you wrote me?” Chloe smiled at the blush that covered Jessica’s cheeks.

“It was. Did you like it?” the blonde could feel herself shrink at the silence that settled between them.

“I didn’t like it. I loved it, babe. It was beautiful” she finally kissed her. After a week apart, her lips were like water on a hot day. The softness and the unique taste of the redhead’s lips a much-welcomed grant.


End file.
